michaelbublefandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywood
"Hollywood" is Michael Bublé's seventeenth single. The song was a statement made by Bublé on how "People will do anything for their 15 minutes, and you have to remember who you are and why you wanted it. At the end of the day, you should be careful: You might get what you wish for." Production The song was originally to be part of the 2009 album, Crazy Love, but due to it not fitting the album's theme, it was removed and released stand alone. The single release of "Hollywood" featured Bublé's hit song, "Mack the Knife" as it's B-side. A deluxe EP was made for "Hollywood" later. This deluxe EP was released in a special edition of Crazy Love. Deluxe EP Track Listing # "Hollywood" (Michael Bublé, Robert G. Scott) - 4:13 # "At This Moment" (Billy Vera) (live) - 4:31 # "Haven't Met You Yet" (Michael Bublé, Alan Chang, Amy S. Foster) (live) - 5:20 # "End of May" (Tim Seely) - 3:53 # "Me and Mrs. Jones" (Kenny Gamble, Leon Huff, Gary Gilbert) (live) - 3:43 # "Some Kind of Wonderful" (Gerry Goffin, Carole King) - 3:05 # "Heartache Tonight" (Don Henley, Glenn Frey, Bob Seger, J. D. Souther) (live) - 3:46 # "Best of Me" (Bryan Adams, Robert Lange) - 4:33 Lyrics Could you be a teenage idol? Could you be a movie star? When i turn on my tv will you smile and wave at me Telling oprah who you are? So you want to be a rock star With blue-eyed bunnies in your bed? Well remember when you're rich that you sold yourself for this You'll be famous 'cause you're dead So don't go higher for desire Put in in your head Baby hollywood is dead You can find it in yourself I don't want to take you dancin' When you're dancin' with the world You can flush your caviar and your million dollar car I don't need that kind of girl But could you be the next sensation? Will you set the latest style? You don't need a catchy song 'cause the kids'll sing along when you sell it with a smile So don't go higher for desire Put it in your head Baby hollywood is dead you can find it in yourself. So don't fly higher for your fire Put in your head Baby hollywood is dead you can find it in yourself. Na na na na na na (keep it in your head hollywood is dead) Well you can do the money tango You can start your little band You can swing from vine to vine while the cuties wait in line With the money in their hands But if you get to california save a piece of gold for me. And it's the only thing you'll save But i'll bet you'll never wave when i watch you on tv. So don't go higher for desire Put it in your head Baby hollywood is dead you can find it in yourself. So don't fly higher for your fire. Put it in your head Baby hollywood is dead you can find it in yourself. Keep on lovin' what is true and the world will come to you You can find it in yourself Love what is true and the world will come to you You can find it in yourself No no no no no... Music Video A music video was made along with the song and was released on September 27, 2010, twenty days after the release of the song. The video, directed by Rich Lee, featured Bublé walking through Hollywood, and has several cameo appearances by Clint Eastwood, Justin Bieber, James Dean, along with others. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Extended Plays Category:Songs co-written by Michael Bublé Category:Songs co-written by Robert G. Scott Category:Songs released in 2010